Fish for Breakfast
by lexkixass
Summary: Kirk and Spock are camping and Kirk decides to go fishing for his breakfast. [KirkSpock fluff]


Fish For Breakfast  
  
by lexkixass  
Email: darkmegami(at)yahoo(dot)com  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kirk or Spock, I'm just borrowing them. Don't worry, I'll put them back.  
Summary: Kirk decides to go fishing for his breakfast.  
Beta: Farfalla (Thanks for the help!)  
----------------------------------------  
  
It was a fine, crisp autumn morning when Jim crawled out of the two-man tent. He stretched luxuriously and heard his joints pop and crackle noticeably. I'm just getting old, I guess, he thought glumly. But then he saw the love of his life, already up and not twenty feet away as he studied the river, and any depressing thought he might have had vanished like mist on a sunny day. Adjusting his red-and-black plaid flannel shirt, Jim walked over to the bank as well.  
  
"Good morning, Spock," Jim said with a smile as he came up behind the Vulcan and wrapped his arms around from behind.  
  
"Good morning, Jim," Spock replied softly. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Like a baby."  
  
He and Spock were spending their leave someplace quiet enough for Spock to relax with easy access to horses and trails for Jim. But today, the first day, they just wanted to relax with no one's company but each others'.  
  
"What has you up so early? We're on vacation," Jim added.  
  
Spock paused a moment. "I recall from our camping trip with Dr. McCoy your extensive enjoyment in fly-fishing. I was surveying the aquatic population of this river," he answered.  
  
Jim grinned, even though he knew Spock wouldn't see it. "Spock, even without the fish, the fun is in spending time with your friends and loved ones. Though fish would make for a delicious breakfast. You see anything?"  
  
"I have seen two fish, though I could not see them well enough to identify them by species."  
  
"Time for some hands-on identification, then."  
  
In less than twenty minutes Jim had assembled his fishing gear and was standing on a large rock that was in the river some. He would have waded in, but the water was too cold and he wasn't in the mood to put on his rubber overalls. He casted, and the fly hit the water. He noted the fly's position and started to slowly reel it in before glancing over at Spock. Spock was getting a fire ready, with the quick efficiency that was one of his best traits. It was too bad Spock was vegetarian, because cooking fish was a Jim Kirk specialty. Ah, well, more for me, he thought with amusement.  
  
The fishing rod jerked suddenly in his hands, narrowing his attention to the rod alone. He hoped he had caught a fish and not a piece of bramble. His mind flashed back a previous fishing trip when he had been really excited that he had caught something big, only to bring up a large branch. But there was a flash of writhing silver not too far from him, and his line pulled. "I've got something!" Jim cried joyfully as he gave the line some slack. "Wait for it wait for it--urr!" he grunted as he pulled hard, hoping the hook would catch, then he began to rapidly reel it in, always conscious of the tension on the line. Would never do to have the line snap.  
  
The fish continued to fight, then it seemed to tire and Jim got it closer to the rock he was on. Suddenly the fish twisted and bucked with enough force and violence to pull the rod and the human holding onto it right off the top of the rock and into the water. Jim's yelp was cut off when he hit the water. Not only did belly-flop knock the wind out of him, but the water also inflicted the pain of thousands of sharp needles boring deep into his body all over. The combination left him dazed as he slipped beneath the surface.  
  
Spock had looked up at Jim's first cry of success, and had kept his eye on Jim as Jim labored to bring the fish in. So he was able to react quickly when he saw Jim go flying through the air. He ran to the water's edge to help Jim out, but when his husband didn't so much surface as bob belly-down, Spock dove into the water and swam furiously after him. The water, Spock's mind noted, was exceptionally cold, but that was to be expected with the spring thaw only a short time ago. He would have to make the fire good and hot when they got back to shore. The pain Spock ignored, but he did not wish to linger in the water any longer than necessary.  
  
He reached Jim in short time, and soon they were back on land. Jim was shivering violently and none-too-steady on his feet. Spock set Jim down on the log they had by the campfire and steadied him before throwing more wood and some incendiary aid onto the fire to make it bigger more quickly. Spock then grabbed two thermal blankets from the tent and unfurled one of them in front of the fire before dropping the other on the first. He returned to Jim and stripped him of his wet clothing before helping Jim over to the blanket and having him sit down. Spock wrapped the other thermal blanket around Jim and then tended to himself. He stripped and set their clothes on the log to dry before hurrying back to Jim and insinuating himself under the blanket. He sat behind Jim and wrapped his arms and legs around Jim while pressing his front to Jim's back. Sometimes, like now, body heat was the best cure.  
  
Slowly both their shivering ceased, and the space under the blanket grew quite warm, but Spock remained where he was. This kind of contact pleased him.  
  
"Glad yyou a--pprove," Jim stammered cheekily. He was still getting the occasional chill, and their link had allowed him to not so much hear Spock's thought but feel it.  
  
Spock merely replied, "Since you are feeling well enough to speak, Captain, perhaps I should make us something warm to drink?"  
  
"No! No," Jim replied as his hand closed over one of Spock's. "Not yet, anyway. I want to stay like this a little longer."  
  
"In that case, Jim, we can stay like this as long as you wish."  
  
THE END. 


End file.
